Forget-Me-Not
by Sadihime
Summary: Snapshots of Nijimura and Akashi throughout their Teiko days. - Nijimura Shuuzo, if what he had heard correctly, was a force to be reckon with, but Akashi was confident enough in himself that he could handle him. ...Or maybe not.
1. In Which Akashi Becomes the Vice-Captain

_I really wanted to write some more NijiAka. Seriously, their interactions in the manga, however brief it may be, is so incredibly powerful for me. Like, there's some serious chemistry between them that can't be compared with other pairings, in my opinion anyway. I feel like with Nijimura, Akashi is more human, more real. Although, I may be romantizing it, who knows._

 _Anyway, this is more of a drabble-like fic. I'll be writing whatever scenes I can think of and just compile it here or something. Is there a plot? Maybe...maybe not. :D_

* * *

 **Forget-Me-Not**

* * *

 **Chapter 01: In Which Akashi Becomes the Vice-Captain**

Akashi waited patiently as he sat on a bench in the locker room, the other members too excited to go home after a long, exhausting day to notice he was not joining them in showering or changing their clothes. Akashi had one last thing to do before the day ended.

He was the only one left when the door opened and the person he had been waiting had finally come. Akashi stood up, head held high as he introduced himself to the captain of the basketball team. Nijimura Shuuzo, if what he had heard correctly, was a force to be reckon with, but Akashi was confident enough in himself that he could handle him.

...Or maybe not.

Akashi's eyes widened as he felt cold water drip down from his head, his now wet fringe sticking to his forehead. Nijimura's hand hovered over him with a now empty water bottle.

"You're Akashi, right? The new vice-captain?" Nijimura stared down at the redhead, sharp eyes roaming up and down the teen, assessing him.

Akashi clenched his jaw tight, righteous anger filling him, and merely nodded, still processing the fact that someone had actually had the nerve to pour water on him.

"Listen, I don't know why the coach suddenly made you vice-captain but don't get a big head and start acting high and mighty because as far as I'm concerned, you're nothing but a _brat_." Nijimura stressed, eyes narrowing. "You better prove you're worth the position you're given, got it?"

There was silence, a thick tension in the air as red eyes clashed with silver ones in a staring contest, neither wanted to lose to the other. Akashi had never felt so humiliated in his entire life, he had never had someone blatantly disrespect him like this and as he was about to open his mouth and speak his mind, he was promptly taken aback, the tension dissipating, when Nijimura suddenly broke out a smirk, placed a hand on top of his head, and _thoroughly_ ruffled his wet hair.

"Congratulations, Akashi!" Nijimura greeted with a soft chuckle, ruffled the smaller teen's hair once more before flicking his forehead and leaving him in the middle of the locker room.

Akashi blink before he turned his gaze towards the door where Nijimura just left and slowly raised a hand to touch the stinging spot on his forehead.

Honestly, right now, he was just _confused_...

* * *

Nijimura closed the door softly and chuckled as he recalled the look of utter bewilderment on his new vice-captain's face.

 _Akashi Seijuuro, huh..._

He had a feeling that they would get along just fine...

* * *

 _Honestly, this practically wrote itself out, I might as well have nothing to with it. The both of them just do things on their own._

 _Hope you enjoyed reading this~ please leave me a comment and tell me what you think! Also, if you have any suggestions, I'm open to it. No guarantees tho!_


	2. In Which Nijimura Harasses Akashi

_Woooshh I almost forgot to post this haha~_

 _Anyway thank you for reading th_

 _is story! I present to you another chapter in the lives of NijiAka. Honestly, Nijimura just teases Akashi A LOT. Akashi shouldn't be so easy. His reactions are way too adorable no wonder Nijimura made it his favorite pastime._

* * *

 **Forget-Me-Not**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: In Which Nijimura Harasses Akashi**

Nijimura practically collapsed on the floor near the bench to use it as a backrest as he chugged his sports drink down like a mad man in a desert. He felt exhausted, sweaty, and disgusting. If only being a captain would excuse him from the training, but alas, being a captain of a club that housed the most talented and crazy people he knew meant that the shit he dealt on a daily basis multiplies because, apparently, he had to deal with their shit too.

Nijimura's eyes were closed when he had finally calmed himself down enough for his breathing to return to its normal pace. A few minutes passed and a wet towel was thrown over his face effectively ruining his rest. Nijimura was sure that the one who had the nerve to throw the towel to him was also the same one who had the nerve to sit down beside him. Just as he was about to let the _little shit_ who threw a towel at his face encounter his infamous temper, he heard him speak.

"It's unbecoming of a captain to show that kind of expression, Nijimura-san." Nijimura relaxed as his lips quirked in response to the voice, instantly recognizing to whom it belonged to.

"What face?" Nijimura couldn't help but ask as he tried to keep down a grin, knowing what kind of answer he would receive.

"That revolting one plastered on the surface of your head, of course."

Nijimura felt his brow twitch and retaliated by grabbing the towel from his face and smacking it on Akashi's which all happened in less than five seconds that even _he_ was surprised at what he had done. Nijimura blinked before throwing his head back and laughing out loud as the wet towel slowly slid off Akashi's face.

Akashi looked so _scandalized_ he just loved it!

Honestly, Nijimura was glad that the redhead had become his vice-captain because then, rather than deal with his own shit while dealing with the others', Akashi could deal with Nijimura's shit.

* * *

 _Again, Nijimura why must you make fun of your precious kouhai like that? I don't blame you though._

 _Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review! If you have any request please do tell, again, no guarantees they'd be written though._


	3. In Which Akashi Eats Breakfast

_Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! By the way, did I mention that this would be **updated weekly**? I think I forgot to mention it here so...yeah hahaha  
Also, I know the chapters are short but that's intentional since I'm still working on my other fics. Check them out, if you want!  
_

 _I would like to thank those who read this story especially those who added this to their alerts and favorites, and of course those who reviewed. Thank you so much! Reviews give me life!_

* * *

 **Forget-Me-Not**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: In Which Akashi Eats Breakfast**

Akashi couldn't help but grimace. He cleared his throat. "I don't understand how you can drink this stuff, Nijimura-san." Akashi's stare briefly lingered at the cup before turning his head towards the older teen standing by the stove. He specifically eyes the garish apron Nijimura was wearing, it seemed that the older teen had the tendency to wear rainbow-themed clothing which, in all honesty, actually suited him, except for this one. Akashi closed his eyes and shook his head.

Nijimura grinned, completely oblivious to Akashi's judging eyes as he focused on flipping the mini-pancakes one by one. "You just have very high standards, Akashi- _sama_." Nijimura teased, using the same honorific Akashi's rabid and almost cult-like fangirls and fanboys used. Honestly, fans could get _wild_.

"Don't call me that." Akashi demanded sharply with a glare, earning him a laugh from the raven-haired teen. He barely resisted rolling his eyes as he sighed, picking up his cup again only to peer at the contents with utter disdain. He never should have agreed to try instant coffee as Nijimura suggested. He could only hope that Nijimura's pancakes were more edible, maybe even pleasant.

Akashi absentmindedly stirred the coffee, silently contemplating on whether he would drink it again before deciding that it wasn't worth it, and so he placed the cup down and opted to watch Nijimura cook. He watched as a drop of sweat slowly trickled from Nijimura's temple down to the pale curve of his neck before disappearing beneath his shirt which stuck to his back, showcasing his lean muscular build…

Akashi practically threw his head back as he drunk the cup of coffee in one shot.

* * *

"Well?" Nijimura stared right at Akashi's eyes with a hand on his hip and a foot tapping the tiled floor. Akashi stared at the junction between Nijimura's neck and shoulder, flashing to the earlier scene before calmly turning his head away and folding his arms before his chest. He could still feel those sharp eyes pressuring him.

"It was delicious." Akashi finally admitted. He prepared himself and waited for the teasing he would certainly get from the older teen when he received only silence. Baffled, he took a glance at the older teen and his eyes momentarily widened before he quickly averted his gaze away.

How irritating…

Nijimura looked way too happy, his smile was way too bright, and…

…Akashi's heart was beating way too fast.

* * *

 _Again, guys, reviews are much appreciated! If you have any questions, suggestions, etc... please don't hesitate! Btw, feel free to talk to me on tumblr! My handle is sadihime._


	4. In Which Nijimura Is So Done With Life

_Okay, this time, I totally forgot to post it at my usual time. I have been so busy lately! This is not edited, btw, so just ignore the mistakes._

 _Anyway, please enjoy!_

* * *

 **Forget-Me-Not**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: In Which Nijimura Is So Done With Life**

As the sun rose, casting its rays on the camp grounds where the Teiko basketball club was currently lodging in, a loud shriek could be heard. Akashi opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. There was a moment of silence before another shriek could be heard, followed by screaming matches.

"Nijimura-san, they're awake." Akashi stated flatly, still snuggled up in his futon, eyes not straying away from the white canvas of the ceiling.

The aforementioned teen lying in his own futon a feet away from him merely groaned as he tried to suffocating himself by stuffing his face down against his pillow.

"Nijimura-san—"

"Urgh…" Nijimura let out a muffled sound before turning his head to face the redhead. "I know, I can hear them." He growled, taking a few seconds to calm himself before turning over to lie on his back. "If you want, Akashi, I can give you the captainship right here, right now." He offered, staring at the same white ceiling.

"And be responsible for all of this, all on my own?" As if on cue, there was a loud crashing sound. Akashi let out a polite smile. "No thank you, Nijimura-san."

"You can take a vice-captain, maybe two." Nijimura coaxed. Screams echoed. "You'll have someone to assist you and everything."

Akashi hummed in consideration. The sounds of feet thudding against the wooden floor resounded. "Maybe so, but I don't think I can compete with your magnanimous self. I probably won't be able to tolerate someone trying to help by telling me what I should do."

"Isn't that what you do to me?" Nijimura deadpanned, remembering Akashi's _recommendations_.

"Is it?" Akashi blinked. A long, suffering _noooooooo_ could be heard in the background.

Nijimura eyed Akashi, scowling. "I hate you…"

"No, you don't." Akashi turned his head to face him, a smirk spreading across his lips. Nijimura rolled his eyes before letting out a heavy sigh as he forced himself to get up.

"No, I don't." he responded as he threw his pillow towards Akashi, hitting him in the face. Nijimura couldn't help but smirk at that.

Nijimura held the door. "Well, I'm off to war." He said, already exasperated.

Akashi sat up, Nijimura's pillow in his lap. "Good luck."

Nijimura rolled his eyes and slid the door open just in time to see a second string member ran by clutching something in his hand followed by another member who was naked in all his glory.

* * *

Nijimura stared at the sliding door, preparing himself from all the headache he would surely get once he opened it. This was the last room he had to go in, he could do this. He inhaled, counting to three before he slid the door open and everyone froze.

Nijimura stared, eye twitching. The silence was deafening as everyone turned their attention to him. He closed the door, opened it again, and yep, he was seeing what he was really seeing. He let out a heavy sigh, making the people in the room wince.

"Now then…" He started, "Can somebody explain to me _what the hell is going on_?" he was talking about the mess the room was in. All the pillows were thrown everywhere, the futons were all in disarray, Midorima was kneeling by the corner where there were shattered remnants of a frog, Kise was tied up with blankets in the other corner, and Aomine was lying face down the ground with Murasakibara on top trying to choke him.

The only reprieve he had was that Haizaki slept like the dead and was undisturbed by the side of the room and that Kuroko was smart enough to disappear, both not contributing to the chaos. Nijimura directed his gaze at Midorima who averted his eyes. He had high hopes from him, he was sorely disappointed.

"Well?" Nijimura demanded.

The others all looked at each other before pointing at Kise in unison. "It was his fault."

Kise who was gagged with another blanket merely made a muffled yelp, eyes wide as he frantically shook his head in denial, wriggling against the blankets wound up around him.

Nijimura closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know what, I don't care anymore. Get yourselves ready and gather at the dining hall." He commanded, pausing as he added, "And someone wake Haizaki up!" before promptly closing the door.

* * *

By the time he had finished scolding the more troublesome members and had sent them to eat and shower for practice, it was already one in the afternoon and he had already missed lunch. Nijimura entered the dining hall, empty except for a few lingering members. He glared at them, silently demanding why they hell they were still here instead of practice. The members were smart enough to run off to which Nijimura felt grateful of. He was already exhausted.

Since there wasn't any food left on the buffet table, Nijimura began to trudge towards the kitchen only to take a pause as the kitchen door opened and Akashi came out, holding a tray.

"Good afternoon, Nijimura-san." Akashi greeted before gesturing with a nod towards the tables. "Please take a sit." Nijimura blinked before shrugging as he complied, choosing a table near the windows.

Akashi followed and placed the tray on the table as Nijimura sat down. "I figured you haven't eaten yet, so I made you lunch." Akashi informed him.

Nijimura couldn't help but smirk at that. "What a perfect little wife you are!" he teased, anticipating a retaliation from Akashi's sharp tongue but was completely surprised when Akashi merely blushed and turned his head away. He couldn't help but stare at the redhead, completely thrown off. Usually, Akashi would be saying that he wasn't anyone's wife or that his husband would be lucky to have him or something along those lines. Nijimura just sat there staring, brows raised high.

After a while, Akashi finally spoke, face in his usual calm façade.

"As the vice-captain, it is my duty to assist you whenever possible. Making you lunch when you have clearly missed it by doing your responsibilities as captain merely falls under that obligation." Akashi smirked at the older teen.

Nijimura stared at Akashi, eyes briefly widening as he realized. "I know…" he stated gently, smiling. "Aren't I lucky to have you?"

There was another pause in the air and again, Nijimura felt that something was wrong but was interrupted before he could ask.

"Of course you are." Akashi stated promptly, nose up in the air. "Without me, you would most likely starve."

Ahh…There it was.

Maybe it was just him.

"Probably, yeah!" Nijimura laughed before he shook his head and calmed down. "This smells delicious by the way. I didn't even know you could cook." He was more the positive that Akashi couldn't cook.

Akashi smiled. "I didn't, not until two weeks ago."

"Oh…" If Nijimura recalled correctly, that was around the time he made him breakfast. Ah, how adorable was that? Nijimura thought to himself, smirking.

As if sensing that he was about to be teased again, Akashi immediately spoke. "If you'll excuse me Nijimura-san, I'll be heading to supervise the training now."

Nijimura chuckled before waving him off.

Honestly, that brat could be so adorable at times.

Nijimura stared at the food Akashi prepared for him.

Tofu soup huh…

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Please leave a review or comment!_


	5. In Which Nijmura Gets a Confession

_Hey everyone! Here's another chapter from me to you!_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Forget-Me-Not**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: In Which Nijimura Gets a Confession**

Nijimura continued to flip through pages and pages of reports and training plans scattered all over the table. He was currently compiling the training plans for the second string members, each page was tailored for a member of their club. It was their duty to monitor every single member's performance. Of course, he and Akashi didn't record and everything alone. They had assigned representatives for each string. That said, at the end, they still had to go through all of it and decide whether they need to change their training or whether they would promote or demote them.

There were so many numbers involved that it was giving him a headache. After a while, Nijimura put the clipboard down before massaging his temples. "This fucking sucks." He muttered with a sigh.

Akashi raised his gaze from his own work. "I would have thought that you'd be used to this by now, Nijimura-san. This isn't your first time."

"Shut up." Nijimura glared which only earned him a smirk from the redhead. "Besides, ever since you brats came, everybody suddenly wanted to join." He placed his elbow on the table and propped his chin up with a hand. "This is your fault." He accused dryly.

Akashi couldn't help but chuckle at that, shaking his head. "I disagree. I think it's because of Nijimura-san's charismatic presence and leadership skills." He paused, removing his gaze from Nijimura to stare at his own paperwork. His voice adapting a more solemn tone as he continued. "Did you know, Nijimura-san?" He stared, licking his lips. "People can't help but fall for you. They are so in love that they can't help but try and impress you…" he trailed off, glancing up to Nijimura who merely stared at him.

"Don't flatter me." Nijimura said flatly, staring at the redhead with sharp eyes before suddenly letting out a smirk of his own. " _Oh_ …" he hummed, smirk widening as an idea came up in his head.

Akashi raised a brow, suspicious. "What?"

"Are you one of them?" Nijimura asked, leaning forward. "Because I can tell you right now, I am very impressed with you. Although, I didn't know that _you're so in love with me_ , Akashi." He was merely teasing, so he let out a grin, trying to assure the redhead that he was not serious. Not really. At least, not as serious as he would like to be.

When Akashi merely stared back at him, Nijimura's grin slowly fell as his eyes widened. The silence that befell upon them was a far cry from the comfortable one before, it was heavy and deafening as it spoke with myriad of revelations.

Nijimura continued to stare at Akashi, blinking. Honestly, he wished he could say that it was shocking but he couldn't. So he laughed, not because he didn't believe it, but because that was the worst confession he had ever received in his entire life, and it came from Akashi of all people!

He breathed out, trying to calm himself as he stared at Akashi who may not look like it but was ready to bolt any minute now, Nijimura could feel it. So, he reached out a hand, staring at Akashi's eyes as he gently flicked his forehead before speaking, voice soft and light.

"Hey, didn't I just tell you not to flatter me?"

* * *

 _Please review and tell me what you think! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_


	6. In Which Nijimura Disagrees with Akashi

_This didn't turn out the way I wanted to. Nijimura's thoughts were supposed to reveal some things but...ehhh it just didn't work in this chapter  
_

 _Hope you enjoy reading this though!_

* * *

 **Forget-Me-Not**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: In Which Nijimura Disagrees with Akashi**

"Ne, Aka-chin, can I have money for snacks?" Murasakibara begged so adorably that Akashi immediately gave in, handing a couple thousand yen to the taller teen.

Nijimura, who was sitting across Akashi, watched the scene unfold with a frown. Honestly, he had noticed that Akashi had a bit of a soft spot for Murasakibara, same with Kuroko. He usually found it adorable especially since Akashi wouldn't admit it but lately, he noticed that the redhead had been spoiling them more and more. It was a bit worrisome since Akashi would surely replace him as the captain. If this continued, things would surely go out of hand.

"Nijimura-san?" Akashi asked, noticing his frown.

Nijimura shook his head. "You know, if you keep spoiling him like that, he's gonna rebel." He said dryly, prompting his chin up with a fist as he leaned on the table.

Akashi raised a brow before letting out a soft chuckle, absentmindedly stirring his iced tea with his straw. "Nonsense, Nijimura-san. Everything is going to be fine. Besides, even if he does, I can handle it." He placed his drink down, his smile slowly falling into a line. "I'm not that weak." He declared, eyes hardening as he stared straight at the older teen.

Nijimura stared back before closing his eyes and sighing. It seemed that he had touched on a sensitive subject. "If you say so…" he straightened up. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." He glared, conveying how serious he was at the topic.

Seeing that, Akashi's expression softened. "I know."

Nijimura smiled at that, knowing that Akashi understood what he wanted to say, as the both of them continued eating their respective lunches in a comfortable silence. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Akashi had always been responsible, so there really should be no reason to feel so apprehensive. Akashi had the natural ability to lead and garner respect, which was why he became the vice-captain in the first place despite being a freshman. After all, Teiko was an extremely competitive school that valued victory and success more than anything. Everyone was competing with everyone, even with their fellow classmates.

Nijimura should be troubled that a freshman might usurp his position in the club, but he found that amazing instead. Really amazing…

"Is there something wrong?" Akashi suddenly asked.

Nijimura blinked and realized that he had suddenly stopped midway of raising his spoon to his mouth.

Awkward.

Thinking of a way to distract his perceptive redheaded little brat, Nijimura suddenly offered the spoon to Akashi, who briefly looked taken aback before taking the spoon with his mouth, looking as composed as ever. The light flush of his cheeks told Nijimura otherwise. He then took that spoon and licked the bit of leftovers off. He had to fight hard to keep a smirk from showing as Akashi turned full on red. How adorable.

Akashi cleared his throat as he glared. "Well?"

It didn't work, huh. Of course, it wouldn't. This was Akashi, after all. Nijimura placed the spoon down.

"Well…" Nijimura started, tilting his head as he stared blankly at the table. How was he going to explain this, the fact that he had been getting a feeling that something was going to go wrong. It was just a feeling he got in the most random times and was actually kind of ridiculous now that he thought about it.

Nijimura tilted his head as his gaze left the table towards Akashi, who was looking at him with a small frown and furrowed brows. He snorted, a hint of a smile forming at the corner of his lips as he shook his head. "It's nothing."

Akashi worried too much. Honestly, what would he do without him?

Nijimura blinked.

"Hey, I just realized something…" He stared at the redheaded, wondering why he was having this revelation now.

"Yes?" Akashi raised a brow.

"I'm really lucky to have you, huh."

Akashi's eyes widened, cheeks burning as he averted his gaze.

Nijimura just smiled, trying his hardest to ignore that feeling.

Again, he was just being paranoid.

* * *

 _If you have time, please let me know what you think! It would really help!_


	7. In Which Akashi Worries

_This, by far, is my favorite chapter! You can tell because I wrote it so well~~ hahahahah I might have to rewrite the last chapter though, I just cringe at it.  
_

 _Anyway, please enjoy!_

* * *

 **Forget-Me-Not**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: In Which Akashi Worries**

Apart from Haizaki's departure from the club, to which Nijimura threw a fit at, everything went on as usual. Akashi did his duties as vice-captain, he made sure that all members were in top condition, finding time to monitor each string's training as much as possible. He assisted the coach and captain wherever and whenever he could in running the club. He was more than positive that they would claim another victory for Teiko in the upcoming tournament.

That said, there was an unsettling feeling in his gut that warned him of troubles.

* * *

They sat in the library in silence, both of them busy doing their own work. Akashi didn't stop even as he discreetly observed the older teen sitting across him. Lately, he had noticed that Nijimura looked more tired than usual. His skin was paler, he had bags under his eyes, and sometimes he had caught him yawning or sighing from time to time when he thought no one was looking.

He was worried but at the same time, he knew how exhausting this time of year was. Club activities have been put on hold and with good reason, examinations week in Teiko were grueling that even he felt a little fatigue despite his training. He wished there was something he could do for Nijimura, but he knew that anything he offered would only serve to irritate the older teen.

Nijimura was strong, he never forgot to remind Akashi of that. If it were anyone else, Akashi would make sure they knew they were wrong, but this was Nijimura-san.

* * *

Akashi ignored the cheering of the crowds as he watched Aomine retreat back to the locker rooms. Many thoughts whirled in his mind interrupted only when a hand suddenly clamped down on one of his shoulders, successfully startling him out of his stupor. He glanced up to see Nijimura staring at the same direction he was looking at a moment ago.

"Don't worry, Akashi." Nijimura directed his gaze to the redhead as he offered a comforting smile, the hand on Akashi's shoulder tightening its grip. Akashi withheld a wince. "I'm sure it'll work itself out."

Again, Akashi couldn't help but stare at Nijimura. And again, he couldn't help but feel that he was hiding something, but there wasn't any time for that. They had more important things to do, so he nodded in response. Nijimura gave his shoulder a last squeeze before leaving to speak with the coach.

Akashi's gaze flitted towards Kuroko then to the locker rooms again. If the situation persisted, he would have to take action.

* * *

He arrived home and to his surprise, the butler had informed him that his father wanted to have dinner with him. It was rare for them to actually have time to eat together. For his father to wait for him despite his busy schedule, it was heartwarming. Akashi tried to hold back a smile as he informed the butler to prepare him a seat.

Dinner itself was the same as usual, they sat on opposite sides and barely talked. His father decided to question his decision regarding basketball again, never failing to mention that if his performance started slipping he would have to stop the _nonsense._

Basketball was a way for him to honor his mother. His father would never say it out loud, but he approved of it…to an extent. As long as it would not sully the family name and would not distract him from his studies and work, his father would allow it. That was why, despite of everything, Akashi was grateful for his father and would do everything to make him proud. After all, if his father truly didn't want him to play basketball, he wouldn't be playing basketball at all.

All his father asked in return was perfection.

And so, he would give him perfection.

* * *

Later that night, Akashi dreamed.

Various scenes played in his mind, of Midorima's accuracy and self-confidence, of Aomine's speed and agility, of Murasakibara's strength and power, of Kise's growth and potential, of Kuroko's unpredictability.

There was a flash of long hair flowing through the wind, a smile and a soft laugh as a hand reached towards him.

His small hands reached out, running towards the warmth that he ached for when he suddenly found himself standing on a stage in front of a crowd, holding a trophy in his hands as he won for the umpteenth time.

The trophy flashed gold as a voice similar of his own echoed in his head, repeating the same words his father said.

 _The Akashi family is absolute._

 _A man from the Akashi family must excel in all fields._

 _Winning is everything._

 _The victors write history._

 _The losers are wiped from it._

 _Always win.  
_

* * *

They don't have any game this week so Akashi found himself in the meeting room with Nijimura. The coach left earlier than them, having decided to let them finalize their strategy for their next game. Everything went as usual until Nijimura's phone rang.

Akashi continued staring at the video they were watching to study their opponent and waited until Nijimura was at the other side of the door for some privacy before he paused it. He tried to be discrete as possible as he observed the taller teen through the small window of the door. Akashi couldn't hear what was being said, but he could see. Whatever conversation Nijimura was having, it was frustrating him. His eyes followed Nijimura as he paced, disappearing then appearing again and again as he passed by the window.

Moments later, when Nijimura opened the door, Akashi already resumed the video, acting nonchalantly as he took notes.

"Hey, Akashi." Nijimura called out, still standing.

Akashi paused the video to look at him, noting the furrowed brows. "Yes, Nijimura-san?"

"I'm going to leave early today." Nijimura informed him, a little bit distracted as he picked up his bag and started packing up some of his things. "Something came up so I'll leave everything to you, just email me anything new you've come up with, okay?" Nijimura straightened up, hanging his bag on his shoulder.

Akashi stared at Nijimura. He wanted to know, he wanted to know so badly what Nijimura was hiding from him. He could ask him, force him, and Nijimura would tell or he could find out on his own, he had plenty of connections for that, but Akashi wouldn't do that, not to him. This was Nijimura-san who he respected so much. So, he merely nodded and bid him farewell. If he wanted privacy, then he would give him privacy. Nijimura would tell him when he was ready.

Akashi would wait.

* * *

The next day, Nijimura stood beside him, looking like his usual self with his teasing grin and sarcastic comments. Akashi responded in turn, making sure he answered back as biting as possible because that was what Nijimura liked best. Nijimura didn't bring up what happened but that was fine as long as Akashi got to see him like this.

Later, he watched as Aomine turned up with Kuroko for practice, all smiles and laughs as he played basketball with his fellow members, Kuroko supporting him with a small smile of his own. It seemed that the two had a much needed conversation.

"It seems that we don't have to worry for a while…" Akashi whispered to himself.

Little did he know how much everything was about to change.

* * *

 _Please tell me what you think!_


	8. In Which Nijimura Worries

_I am so sorry for the super late chapter guys! I don't know if you guys know but my laptop died and took everything away from me. EVERYTHING._

 _So yeah, I actually didn't think I'd get to post this. I'm glad even though this is quite different from the original chapter.  
_

* * *

 **Forget-Me-Not**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: In Which Nijimura Worries**

The problem, he realized, was that everything was going too well that something was bound to go wrong.

Nijimura closed his eyes and sighed. He had just gotten off a phone call from his mother. According to her, his father had just suffered a major relapsed and that they had lost him for a few seconds. Nijimura had never felt so stressed in his entire life, even though he had his stupid, rainbow brats to take care of.

Nijimura glanced inside the basketball club's office where Akashi continued watching their opponent's past matches. He was feeling guilty. He barely had time for Akashi recently and whenever they were together, he was either too tired to have a proper conversation or they were too busy doing their own assigned jobs. He had considered telling Akashi about his father's current situation but he really didn't want to worry the redhead. Knowing him, Akashi would make sure to do more work than usual just to give him more time and that was not something Nijimura wanted Akashi to do.

He knew that Akashi had been feeling pressured lately, especially with what was happening with the team. Akashi could resolve this easily but he knew that it would need to be handled delicately or else things might get worse. The two of them had been discussing this but with everything that had been going on with his father and Akashi with his own father, well, they hadn't been able to address the situation.

Nijimura closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He really didn't want to leave Akashi early today but... He couldn't help but sigh. He might as well get over this. He would inform Akashi about his father soon enough.

* * *

The next day, Nijimura felt a lot better. His visit with his father yesterday was cut short when his father noticed how tired he looked and forced him to return home saying that it would make him feel better if it wasn't death who was taking care of him. His father could be an ass sometimes but he was a smart, old man that he loved seeing as he woke up feeling quite refreshed.

So, to make Akashi feel better, because he knew that Akashi had been worried about him, he made sure to mess with him more than usual. Hearing Akashi's responses, he knew that everything was alright. It helped that Aomine came to practice looking better than usual. Whatever happened between him and Kuroko seemed to be resolved, for now at least.

He wasn't an idiot. Nijimura knew that he would need to discuss the future with the coach soon. After all, what they feared seemed to be coming true. Every move that they would do now would require more caution.

* * *

"It seems that we were right." Nijimura informed the head coach. Coach Shirogane sighed behind his desk and honestly, he looked older than usual, although Nijimura kept that thought to himself.

"Are we going to do something?" Nijimura prompted as started tapping his food, feeling a bit restless.

Shirogane laced his fingers together. "I will have a talk with Aomine, I know what's plaguing him. I'm more concerned about something else." he gave Nijimura a pointed look.

Nijimura briefly closed his eyes before responding. "Akashi."

Shirogane nodded. "You're observant, Nijimura. I'm positive that you've noticed compared to the others..."

"...Akashi's falling behind." Nijimura finished with a heavy heart.

"And if we take into consideration his personality and upbringing, there would be issues." Shirogane mused, "You're also graduating soon and he's the number one candidate for captainship."

"He'll be an excellent captain." Nijimura couldn't help but announce because it was true. Akashi would be excellent just like in everything he did.

"Provided, of course, that he'll be able to handle the workload." Shirogane countered. "I was already worried when I appointed him as vice-captain. As the heir to the Akashi Conglomerate, he would be more focused with their business. Add the fact that the Akashi family is very strict with their performance levels, I had doubts that Akashi would be able to do the job as vice-captain well."

"And yet, you still appointed him the position." Nijimura pointed out.

"And yet, I still appointed him the position." Shirogane repeated as he nod his head, smirking. "Well, I can't deny the fact that Akashi is certainly excellent in whatever he does, everyone in their family is like that."

"Speaking of that, you seem well-versed with them, Head Coach." Nijimura observed, reclining from where he was seated on the sofa.

Shirogane pressed his lips together as he felt his brow twitch. "Let's just say that I know his father well." he replied dryly.

Nijimura raised a brow and decided that he didn't want to know anymore. "Anyway, head coach, do you want me to talk to Akashi?" he asked, bringing back the topic at hand.

Shirogane leaned back in his chair. "No, there's no need for that. Talking to Akashi would have the opposite effect." he narrowed his eyes. "Let's observe for now."

Nijimura nodded even though he was unsure with this decision.

* * *

Nijimura stared at his bed with a raised brow. For some reason, Akashi decided to go home with him. If he recalled correctly, he had Akashi stay at the living room because he was going to shower but apparently, waiting was too much for the redhead who decided to barge into his room and monopolize his bed.

Nijimura approached his bed, still dripping. "Are you wearing my shirt?"

Akashi merely smirked as he leaned back on the pillows. "Is there a problem with it?"

"Yes, because I need it." Nijimura retorted as he extended his hand, silently asking for his shirt.

Akashi ran his gaze up and down Nijimura before replying, "Well, _I_ certainly don't have any problem whatsoever but if you really wanted me to be naked, well now, who am I to resist?" he smirked, playing with the blanket that was covering him.

Nijimura narrowed his eyes. "Are you..."

Akashi merely smiled.

* * *

Nijimura panted as he settled down the bed, Akashi immediately attaching himself to his side, running a hand up and down his chest. Well, Nijimura certainly didn't expect that to happen but he couldn't say that he didn't _like_ it. Still, he need to talk to Akashi.

"Hey..." he started.

Akashi turned his head to him and responded. "Yes, Nijimura-san?"

"I need to talk to you." Nijimura informed him.

* * *

Nijimura stared at the door, wincing as it closed with a loud thud.

Well, that went well.

* * *

 _I only have two chapters left to write...which I can't start on because, again, I don't have a laptop and I don't write using my phone._

 _So, please wait!_


	9. In Which Akashi Becomes the Captain

_I am temporarily back just to post this chapter! You don't know how much effort I took just to write this. As you know, my laptop died and I can't really type anything with my phone—my fingers are somehow to big to press just one button—so I ended up using my cousin's desktop. I use it to do some school work but I tend to add sentences and paragraphs to this chapter every time._

 _So, after months of trying not to get distracted by Yuri on Ice, sneaking into my cousin's place to use the desktop for 4 hours, and celebrating the holidays, I've finally finished the chapter! Please do read and enjoy!_

* * *

 **Forget-Me-Not**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: In Which Akashi Becomes the Captain**

They had somehow avoided talking to each other all day. It was easy during classes considering they were in different years but somehow, they managed to do it during basketball practice too. It helped that they had their own work to do.

That said, he kept wondering whether he overreacted or not but he was so angry, so incredibly infuriated that he couldn't help but walk out of there. The most maddening thing about it was that he _knew_. He knew that Nijimura was hiding something from him. He told himself that he would wait until Nijimura confided in him but he didn't expect that aching feeling in his chest. It came out of nowhere and it consumed him as if a tidal wave washed over him, taking under, dragging him deeper and deeper. Was it because he thought that they were at the point where they could tell each other everything? But, he understood that. Nijimura couldn't tell him about everything and vice versa. So, why…? Why did he react that way?

There was a yell and something flashed before him. Instinctively, he stepped back, blinking as he turned his head to see a basketball bouncing past his feet. Midorima approached him and Akashi could see the concern in his eyes. The others noticing what happened started looking at their direction.

"Are you alright, Akashi?"

Akashi pressed his lips together in a polite smile. "I'm fine." he said, yet he could feel something stirring in him. The same feeling he had when Nijimura told him that he was falling behind everyone, behind Aomine, behind Murasakibara, behind _Midorima_...

Midorima furrowed his brows, "Are you sure?" he asked, wary.

Akashi gripped the clipboard tightly in his hands. "Yes, continue practicing." he ordered, addressing it to everyone, before he busied himself with the clipboard, staring at names and statistics. He could still feel their eyes on him, feel their concerned looks, hear their conversations.

 _Is he alright? He looks out of it._

 _Akashi seems different today._

 _Akashi almost got hit by a ball, that's weird._

 _Is there something wrong with Akashi?_

 _Maybe he's tired. I mean, he looks tired._

 _Nah...he kinda looks..._

 ** _Weak._**

Akashi jerked back at that. The voice was familiar and yet, as his eyes scanned his surroundings for its owner, he couldn't pinpoint whose was it. Akashi barely stopped his hands from shaking.

An Akashi could never be weak.

 _He_ could never be weak.

* * *

After a while, Akashi decided to search for Nijimura.

He needed to talk to him.

* * *

Akashi found himself standing in an empty hallway, staring blankly at the door before him. His hand, poised to knock, was still hovering in the air. Minutes passed before he managed to take a few steps away, his hand falling to his side as he went to position himself near the doorway, against the wall. As if on cue, the door opened, hiding him from view.

The door closed and he could see Nijimura, his back towards him as he faced the other side of the hallway. Nijimura took a couple of steps before stopping, making Akashi close his eyes as he breathed in. There was a moment of silence.

"So, you heard." Nijimura stated rather casually, as if nothing was wrong, as if nothing had changed, as if things between them were fine. Akashi felt anger crept inside him, the stiffness of Nijimura's shoulders preventing it from bursting out which managed to make him maintain a certain amount of calmness to respond.

"Yes."

There was no need to hide the fact that he had unintentionally eavesdropped, heard every word.

"I see." Nijimura responded, voice nonchalant. "So…?"

Akashi pressed his lips together. "So, what?" he asked in a clipped tone, hands curling into fists, well-trimmed fingernails digging in his palms.

Nijimura didn't answer, didn't even show a hint that he had heard him, and for a while, Akashi thought that Nijimura would leave him standing there, staring at his back as he walked away. But Nijimura moved, slowly turning around to face him. Akashi stood still.

"You know, I never planned on telling you."

 ** _Head Coach and I had a talk and we noticed that you're falling behind. He told me not to tell you but I figured that telling you would be better so you could prepare and catch up to the others while the gap is still isn't as big as it would be._**

Akashi shook his head. Whatever he thought Nijimura would say, this was not it. He didn't expect that Nijimura would bring up what happened yesterday, didn't expect Nijimura to try and redirect their current conversation. It wasn't like Nijimura, who was always so direct and blunt, and it couldn't help but anger him in more ways than one.

"Don't change the subject." Akashi replied, voice nearly shaking. He breathed in. "You're recommending me as captain after what you told me." It was a statement rather than a question but Nijimura answered it nonetheless.

"Yes."

Akashi didn't understand. It was always like this with Nijimura. Every time he thought he figured Nijimura out, something would throw him off and it made him feel emotions he never really felt before—never allowed himself to be put in a position that would _make_ him experience such emotions. Anger. Embarrassment. Confusion. Shame. He hated this. This was weakness that should immediately be rectified.

"Why would you do that? Explain." Akashi demanded. "Do you pity me?"

Nijimura furrowed his brows. "No. Never."

"Then, why?" Akashi asked, feeling rather desperate. He was trying so hard to compose himself—remember what he had been trained to do. It was incredibly hard though, he was seething. The fact that Nijimura was currently managing his own emotions better than him right now was another blow to him.

"You said so yourself, I'm _falling behind_ the others. If so, than I'm not qualified enough to be the next captain. If I'm going to lead, I can't be weak. I must be stronger than everyone." He didn't know why but he couldn't stop, couldn't help himself as he went on and on, voice rising in another octave. "I must be faster than everyone. I must do better than everyone. I must _be_ better than anyone. I _must be perfe—_ "

 **Weak.**

"Akashi!" Hands grabbed his arms roughly, shaking him lightly. Akashi stared at Nijimura, eyes wide. His heart pounding hard against his chest as he panted with heavy breaths. Akashi realized what just happened and a sudden numbness washed over him. His breaths returned to its usual pace as he took a step back, removing Nijimura's hands from his arms. He straightened his back, composing himself.

"It appears that I've overreacted, Nijimura-san. It would be agreeable if we could forget that unwholesome display." Akashi stated impassively.

Nijimura blinked, looking briefly baffled before he narrowed his eyes. "I see. That's fine."

Akashi let out a small smile and nodded. "I believe this conversation would be better held in another time and location." He turned around and started walking away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nijimura-san."

"Akashi, wait."

Akashi paused, his back still facing Nijimura.

"I recommended you as captain because you deserved it. I told you about your situation yesterday because I wanted you to know in advance. I know that you won't let that hold you back and instead, it would drive you to do better. You work hard more than anyone I know."

"I see." Akashi responded after a moment of silence. "Is that all, Nijimura-san?"

"…Yeah."

Akashi nodded and walked away.

* * *

 _Woooshhh! I really enjoyed writing this, despite the problems. It looks like I rushed the chapter but it's already actually longer than the first draft AND I did everything deliberately._

 _I bet you all know what happened during the conversation with Nijimura. It's kinda obvious but feel free to ask questions if you're a bit confused._

 _Anyway, thank you all for reading! I don't know when the last chapter would be updated so for a while, I hope you guys are satisfied with just this. Just one chapter to go!_

 _Please do tell me what you think! Meanwhile, do you guys like Yuri on Ice? I have plenty of ideas for fics and I was wondering if you guys would like to read it. I think after this fic, I would be focusing more on that fandom~ Feel free to request something!_


End file.
